Waking up in Vegas
by Naidoo
Summary: After too much alcohol, the last situation they expected to get themselfes into was being married in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: As if I could ever own criminal minds. CBS does.

A/N: There was so much angst and pain out there that I decided to write my own 'everything is good' fic - well kind of 'everything is well and good'. Will be three chapters in total. Huge thanks to my beta JenRar, who did a fabulous job.

* * *

The case was one of those that would haunt them for a while. They lost the race against time, and the kidnapped girl died just seconds before they took the Unsub down.

Morgan tried CPR, but it was already too late. When the EMTs arrived, all they could do was pronounce her dead and leave the task of telling the parents to Hotch and the team.

Morgan hated cases where they were too late; where they couldn't do anything and were left dealing with the aftermaths. The nightmares this job gave him didn't even bother him as much as they used to. He had gotten used to them. They didn't even come as regularly anymore as they used to. Sometime during his third or fourth year, he got used to the images he seemed to see on a daily basis. By now, he wasn't even asking himself anymore what people could do to each other, because he had seen some of the worst. Unfortunately, he knew there was always some sick bastard that could top it all.

There was hardly anything fun thing about his job. Usually when they were called, it was on the worst days of people's lives, and it was their job to prevent it becoming a bad day for someone else's family.

It was Las Vegas they had to go to this time, and all of them went, including Garcia. Due to some circumstances that Morgan couldn't really recall, she was supposed to come with them and help them directly on location.

The only person who actually made this job somewhat fun was her. The light hearted banter and flirting they did regularly during their phone conversations somehow made this job slightly easier. She was also the one that got them on track of their Unsub, as usual.

Hotch noticed what this case had done to his team. Of course he did; it was his job to notice things like that. He noticed how they all looked like someone had kicked their puppy, and he fully understood. Cases that involved children were always hard, and it was even worse when the cases didn't end well. A long weekend would hopefully give them much needed rest, and enough time to get their minds back for whatever case laid ahead of them.

Most of them went back to Virginia that same night, hoping that when leaving Las Vegas, they would leave the feeling of failure behind as well. Only Morgan and Garcia decided to stay. No one really understood, but no one asked twice why either.

They ended up in a bar just a few hours after the case was closed. Morgan was already on his third beer, and Garcia on her fourth Gin and Tonic for the night. Apparently, both of them had decided that tonight they should get drunk.

"I have to warn you, Morgan, I am not much of a drinker. The usual amount I consume is a bottle of wine per week. And apart from that... nada."

"What, Baby Girl? You worried that I'll take advantage of you when you're drunk?" he laughed.

"I can pretend to be fully drunk and we can move on to the good stuff, if that's all it takes for you to take advantage," she grinned at Morgan, who for a second was left without a reply.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of you, woman."

"You still owe me that night of passionate lovemaking you promised me a few years ago…"

"I promised you a night of passionate lovemaking with Reid, baby. And only just if you'd been able to answer my question. Which you didn't, if I remember correctly," Morgan replied, drinking the rest of his beer before ordering another one.

The 'sort of' grunt that came from his drinking partner somehow amused him. It was always so easy with her. Just talk and get taken away. She made it so easy with the nicknames and flirting. It had always been a great distraction on a job as dark as his.

"A girl can try, right?" she finally asked.

"Try harder," he grinned, showing her his perfect white teeth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she said and ordered another drink.

"I can hardly wait to see it all."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to handle 'all'," Garcia sighed.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I have eyes, Derek. The girls you usually … um … end up with, are not exactly me. They are … slender, and tall, and brunette and all sorts of other things I am not. You would be lost with a real woman like me," Penelope teased and grinned at Morgan.

Morgan laughed for a few moments, which showed Garcia just how drunk he already was.

The night went on and it got late, with both of them having more to drink the later it got. They would have one hell of a hangover the next morning. They just didn't know yet _how_ bad…

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was how bright the room was. It was way too bright for her eyes. It also wasn't her room. It was big, white and spacious. At least, that's what she could take in before she closed her eyes again, when the light of the day became too bright.

She threw her head back in the cushions and let out a groan when she noticed the headache she was having. There was also a slight nauseous feeling.

As she tried to remember last night and what exactly had happened, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt a hand on her upper thigh.

_Well, looks like I didn't go home on my own_, she thought to herself. That would also explain the different hotel room.

She slowly turned around, the curiosity of who was lying next her getting the best of her. She didn't see much, since the head was more or less completely buried under pillows, but she saw the silhouette the sheets were drawing from the rest of the body.

_Not bad... Not bad at all._

Suddenly, she heard a groan, sounding almost like the one she'd let out just a few moments ago. She saw the pillows slowly moving, falling to the sides of the mystery man. Her heart nearly stopped.

The guy next to her looked a lot like Derek Morgan.

"Garcia? What are you doing in my … Wait, this isn't my hotel room," he realized when he turned his head to either side.

"If it isn't your hotel room, and it isn't mine, then whose is it?" she asked, wondering what the hell happened last night. "What's the last thing you can remember?" She assumed that Morgan had pretty much the same headache she had.

"Um… you and me, at the bar, drinking?"

"Is that a question?" she asked, confused.

"Well, last night is a bit … hazy, to say the least. I remember the case, with a not-so-great ending, and the urge to get drunk. You followed suit, the good friend you are, and that's all I can recall from last night."

"Yeah, I'm the best friend you've ever had, Hot Stuff," she stated, receiving a grin from Morgan.

"Well, what do you remember, Baby Girl?"

"Not much more than you do appar-" she started, but got distracted midsentence when Morgan left the bed. Penelope noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of white satin boxer shorts, which were a wonderful contrast to his chocolate colored skin.

"You all right, momma?" he asked, turning around. Penelope just managed to look somewhere else at the last minute.

"How much exactly did we drink last night?" she shouted after him, when he disappeared into what she assumed was the bathroom.

"Too much?" came as answer from the closed door.

While Morgan was busy in the bathroom, Penelope decided to use the time and take a look at the hotel room, or suite as the case may be. Draping one of the sheets around her body, she left the bed and walked over to a table that was standing in front of huge glass windows.

When Garcia noticed passports lying on the table, she held the sheet around her body with her right hand, while looking at the passports with her left. That's when she saw it... She stopped her actions for a moment and let out somewhat of a scream, or a yelp.

Morgan, alarmed by the sound, came rushing out of the bathroom and looked at her, checking to see if she was okay and what made her scream.

"What happened?"

Instead of answering, she walked over to him and grabbed his left hand, looking carefully. Bringing both of their left hands up to his face, she simply said, "We got married last night."

Morgan, checking first her face to see if she was serious, and then both of their left hands, he saw the silver bands on both their ring fingers.

Plain silver, nothing else to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The usual. Not mine, unfortunately.

A/N: Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, added it to Story Alert or even to favourites. You guys seriously rock, you have no idea how much actually. You honestly made my day.

There will be one more chapter after this, which is at the moment with my beta.

Story-wise ... I have not a single clue on how an annulment works, I just wanted to keep it simple...

-----------

"I … we … How drunk were we last night?" he asked, before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Apparently drunk enough to get married and not remember it," she stated, walking over to the table again and getting their passports and some other papers.

"It says in here that we were married by Elvis. Classy," she commented, before a tiny smile was displayed on her lips. Did she think it was funny? No. But the whole situation was just so absurd, that she couldn't do anything else than smile.

Penelope Garcia getting hitched to Derek Morgan. She'd wished for it to happen for so long, since she'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember. Not that he knew, of course. But getting married like that? In a drunken ceremony, with some Elvis wannabe singing 'Fools Rush in' before pronouncing them husband and wife?

That was more something others would do; others like her friend Jodi, who once got drunk and then woke up the next morning with a broken leg, a tattoo stating 'I love Dave', who she didn't know, on her shoulder and in Mexico. But not her, or Morgan for that matter. They were too … responsible for stuff like that. Or maybe not, as the wedding certificate in her hands proved.

"I … don't know what to say, to be honest," was all Morgan said. For now.

"Well, I am as shocked as you are, if that helps. Never in my life did I see myself getting married by Elvis, in Vegas, to you."

"We both know, Baby Girl, that getting married to me was something you have hoped for since the day we met," he grinned at Garcia. "Probably this was all your idea: get Morgan drunk and then drag him down the aisle."

"Yeah, because that was exactly what was on my mind the moment I heard you would be heading to Vegas on a case and I was supposed to join you. Busted, damn. You know me too well, stud muffin," Penelope replied, a bit relieved he took it with such humor.

As they both sat down on the edge of the bed, they thought of what to do next. How to fix the mess, their 'problem'. Well, _his_ problem, since she didn't really see anything wrong with being married to him. Not that she would tell him that either.

"I guess we have to get an annulment. Sooner rather than later…" he finally said.

"Probably. So what do we have to do for an annulment?" she asked after a few moments had passed. He had seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from her.

"I don't really know. This isn't exactly my field of expertise …"

"No? I could have sworn you would have found yourself in similar situation like this one before!" she teased.

"What? Being drunk and married to gorgeous, beautiful women? Nah, somehow it never got that far. Then again, Virginia isn't exactly like Vegas, is it?"

"Isn't a marriage just considered legal when it is … well … consummated?" Garcia asked, before she could stop herself. After all, she had noticed that Morgan was wearing boxer shorts this morning, and she was clad in her own underwear as well.

That question got her first a raised brow, followed by a huge grin from her new husband.

"Disappointed already on the first night as newlyweds... This marriage was doomed to fail right from the start," she joked dramatically.

"Another missed chance of me taking advantage of you then, Baby Girl."

She sighed, acting melodramatic and cursing that it again wasn't supposed to be, before smiling at him widely.

After they both got dressed, they decided to get back to where they married last night, in order to start the annulment process.

They found their way to the chapel rather quickly, and tracking down the 'priest' who married them last night was not much of a problem.

He seemed to recognize the two of them, as he grinned first at her and then at Derek, from behind his desk.

"Ah, our newlyweds. How was the first night as husband and wife?" he asked.

Neither Morgan nor Garcia said anything for a few moments.

"Well, that's actually what we are here for," Morgan started.

"We… um… want to get the wedding annulled," Garcia supported him.

"Why's that?" the Elvis asked.

"Well, we might not have been as clear headed as one should be when making decisions like these."

"You sure? Because the way I see it, you were … pretty sure what you wanted," he said, looking specifically at Morgan.

"What makes you say that? And why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well … when you came here last night, you seemed pretty certain about it being the right decision," he said, pointing at Morgan. "After all, you were the one who basically dragged her down the aisle, mumbling something about Lynch, or Finch. I didn't really understand, and didn't ask. You," Elvis continued, pointing at Penelope this time, "you, on the other hand, didn't seem quite as convinced. I mean, you were totally into him, as much as he was into you, at least, but you seemed to be less drunk than your friend here."

That comment got Penelope a side glance from Derek.

"Not that you were not drunk. Hell, no, you were pretty much gone as well, but somehow still … able to express a doubt or two. That, of course, vanished the moment he kissed you, which was a minute or two before he dragged you down the aisle, without you giving any word of protest any longer."

Both Garcia and Morgan stared at him for a moment, although for completely different reasons.

While Morgan tried to understand that it was him pushing Garcia into marrying him, Penelope was much more fascinated by the fact that she actually had doubts and that he had kissed her. Really, how can you possibly have doubts about marrying a … a god like Derek Morgan, _and_ forget that he had kissed you?? At that moment, she swore to herself to never drink again. You never know when it could happen again.

"I … I was the one who initiated it?" Morgan finally asked, pulling Penelope out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Yes, you were saying, or more like slurring, a few things to me that didn't really make much sense, and then some that did. Kind of, at least. Something like Lynch didn't know what he let go... who or whatever a Lynch is. And that you should have done this years ago. There was also something about a 'god given solace', which I didn't really get. But as I said, you were kind of slurring."

"Do you always marry people that seem intoxicated to you?" Penelope heard Morgan asking.

Not that the answer mattered to her. It might not have made much sense to the guy that wed them what Morgan said, but to Garcia, it opened up a whole lot of possibilities.

"Usually not, but you know what they say, 'Alcohol lets people speak the truth'. Not that this is in anyway me saying it is good to get drunk, just…. You know, you seemed pretty certain about it last night. I remember I asked you a few times whether you are really sure you want to do this and you just answered something like 'statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder' and her having a sweet tooth, so it was meant to be, which I didn't get at all. But hey, I've heard way weirder answers."

"So you married us on some comments that didn't even make sense to you?" Morgan asked, and Garcia noticed that he was now way calmer than before.

"As I said, you were totally into each other. After I married you, you two were giggling like two school kids and all smiling and happy and full with joy and excitement. I think I haven't seen anyone leaving this chapel being as happy as you two in years. Not that people leaving this chapel are not happy, but you two … you had something going on. That special something…" he said, smiling at both of them.

"You left that last night," Elvis said, opening a drawer from his desk and taking something out.

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"The tape."

"The tape?" both Penelope and Morgan asked at the same time.

"The wedding tape. You left it here. Usually everyone gets the tape, but you left so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to give it to you before you were out the door. Celebrating the first wedding night, I assume."

Penelope reached for the tape, looking at it somehow suspiciously. She didn't trust anything that wasn't digital.

"Why don't I just leave you alone with the tape for a few moments?" he asked, taking the tape again from Garcia and placing it into a device. A few moments later, both Garcia and Morgan were starring at a very drunk and very happy looking Derek Morgan, and an at least as drunk and happy looking Penelope Garcia giggling like mad at each other. Morgan's hand was going places on Penelope it definitely shouldn't go.

They heard the music, which was Elvis, of course, and then heard Elvis speaking. Speaking of holy union. That the two of them had been looking for each other for so long. Penelope couldn't stop rolling her eyes. Was there any way they couldn't have gotten married less cliché like?

Looking at the screen and seeing Morgan, clad in a white suit, God knows where they got that from, beaming at her, while Elvis continued with his speech, Penelope nearly fell off her chair. How can someone just look so good?

The camera shifted slowly from her chocolate Adonis to her, dressed in a white wedding dress that could maybe have been one or two sizes larger, but did the job.

After a few more sentimental words from Elvis and _the_ question, which had been answered by both of them with 'I do', of course, she saw Morgan step forward and kiss her, and in that moment, it all stopped, seemed unimportant, because she couldn't stop staring, looking, her eyes fixed on the screen.

Just looking at it did her in, and how was that possible? After all, it was just an image she was looking at. And more importantly… how could she _not_ remember that kiss? At all?

When their on screen selves finally broke apart, after what seemed forever, they could hear the soft tones of 'Fools Rush In', and Elvis saying 'I now pronounce you husband and wife', followed by some weird hip twisting-rolling-shaking move.

"I always thought you are supposed to kiss after they pronounced you husband and wife," Penelope said, making Derek laugh.

"Yeah, well, I am known for doing things differently all the time," he chuckled, making her grin.

"You do realize we just watched our wedding, which we have no memory of whatsoever? I mean, shouldn't that be kind of shocking to us? Or weird?"

"The way I see it, it's done. We can't change that it's happened. And I ended up with a pretty good wife, if I may say." He grinned at her, while Penelope just rolled her eyes. She could only wish he was serious.

It took just a few minutes after the tape finished, showing Derek and Penelope running outside, with Morgan doing stuff that Penelope would nearly describe as assault, although it was the good kind of assault, that required lips, hands, grinding and stuff like that, for Elvis to return. He had papers in his hands, which he handed to Morgan.

"Just sign these to start the annulment and drop it off either back here or at city hall."

Morgan took the papers and also the tape, which was handed back to him, and got up.

Penelope, who was expecting him to actually sign the papers right here in the office, was surprised when Derek left, papers in hand, without even looking at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: The usual.

A/N: Again, thanks a ton to all the reviews and alerts. You guys are just unbelievable. Last chapter - although I have a certain feeling. =) I am sorry I haven't replied to anyone for the last chapter yet, but it seems like Fanfiction has a problem with delivering emails at the moment. I promise I will reply to all remaining reviews as soon as I receive the email notifications. Also huge thanks to my beta JenRar, who works damn fast and very well.

* * *

Back at the hotel, she watched as Morgan threw the papers onto one of the many tables and left them there without looking at them again.

"Shouldn't we … um… sign them and just hand them back to the chapel and get it over with?" Penelope asked, slightly confused.

"You know, I have been thinking…"

"Uh, we are in trouble now," she joked, getting a pillow thrown in her direction, which she easily avoided.

"Why did we get married last night?"

"Because we were drunk," Penelope stated, matter of factly. She could have kicked herself for it.

"No, I mean, what made us get married?"

"The alcohol, most likely."

"Very funny, Baby Girl. Really, though. What sparked that idea?"

"Hm… something that happened between Gin and Tonic number four and Gin and Tonic number fifteen? Something that happened to you, since you were the one dragging me down there," she smiled, remembering what Elvis had told them.

"Maybe … it wasn't that bad of an idea," he finally said, making Penelope look at him as if she wasn't sure whether she just heard correctly, or her hazy and maybe still alcohol poisoned mind had just played a trick on her.

"Excuse me?" was all she could say.

"You know, getting married."

"Derek, we were drunk, confused and out of our minds."

"These are all the arguments you have?" he laughed.

She thought about it for a moment, wondering what else she could say.

"The best argument I have is probably that if we do not get an annulment, I give it four months before I get a divorce, because the disappointment of not having a wedding night just was unbearable…"

"You are unbelievable, Garcia, you know that?" Morgan grinned at her, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"I have my priorities sorted. Years of verbal foreplay and promises and then I am let down. I thought this would be the whole purpose of it, that you finally put your body where your mouth is."

"Oh, poor baby," he winked and Penelope wondered whether he actually was serious.

After a few moments of silence and her not responding to him, she suddenly heard him saying her name, sounding serious.

"What do you really think of this?" he pressured.

"I… um … well, what I really think is that I should never get drunk in Vegas again, especially not when you are by my side," she joked, since she couldn't really make out what he was aiming for.

The laugh that escaped him let her breathe out slowly, but he seemed to wait for more.

"It was a mistake?" she finally offered.

"Is that a question, or are you fishing for information on what I want you to say?" He grinned at her, shaking his head in disbelief yet again.

"Both," she replied with a grin that matched his.

"I want you to tell me what you really think. About the … mess we got ourselves into."

She gave him a skeptical look, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the truth when she told him what her real thoughts were. Like that she actually thought it was great, apart from not remembering anything. But knowing he was – technically – hers, written down on paper, gave her little thrills. Not that this would actually change anything about them, since the fact that they were married wouldn't just change Morgan's feelings for her.

After getting lost in those thoughts of hers and not noticing that Morgan was actually still waiting for her answer, she heard him suddenly repeat her name a few times.

"Oh, right, um… I think it was … um .. unprofessional, to say the least. We got … carried away, by the alcohol, or the moment. No, the alcohol," Morgan heard her say, sounding like she was arguing with herself, which made him laugh even more.

"Unprofessional?" he asked, moving from the bed he was sitting on.

"Yes. I mean, who gets drunk and married?"

"I've heard it happens. No one I know, although I guess that's part of the whole Vegas experience."

"Something like one of the ten things you have to do while in Vegas?" she asked with a giggle.

_And where did that come from?_ she wondered to herself.

"Yeah, something like that, Goddess."

"Now that we got drunk, married and saw Elvis, all that is left, I guess, is seeing a magic show, Celine Dion in concert and win a million dollars in one of the casinos."

"You wanna see Celine Dion?" Derek asked in surprise and disbelief.

"No," Penelope protested. "That was just the first name that came to my mind."

"Concerning the magic show, I guess I can help with that."

"You can? I always thought Reid is the hobby magician among you profilers," Penelope laughed.

Suddenly, she had Morgan's lips pressed against hers; lips that felt so perfect, smooth and firm, yet gentle when they brushed over hers.

She could feel how his hands slowly moved up her body, until they cupped her face, keeping it steady. When she felt Morgan's tongue tracing her lips, she opened them, more in surprise and shock than anything else. That was all Morgan needed to deepen the kiss, taking full advantage of the moment. He kissed her like he meant it, passionate and demanding, strong and fierce, giving Garcia the feeling as if her lips were on fire. But there was no way she would let go of this, not when she was finally getting what she had been wishing for so long.

When one of Derek's hands left her face, Penelope was quite certain that this kiss would end soon, but she realized that the hand just left her face in order to move her hips closer to his body.

He moved both of them a step back, until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Morgan pushed her further, until she lost her balance and fell down, taking him with her.

He pinned her down to the bed, moving his body fully on hers and settling his knee between her legs. This was just too damn good to stop anytime soon. By now, she had lost track of time, not that she really cared about it anyway, and when his hands found their way under her shirt and caressed the newly exposed skin, she felt like she was about to combust. If this was a dream, she hoped to never wake up.

She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, not able to get enough of him and his taste. Coffee, chocolate and something that was just _him_. She could definitely get addicted to his taste.

His lips left hers and started moving along her throat and neckline. Penelope pushed herself further into the cushions, loving every minute of the assault. Her skin burned like fire whenever his lips made contact.

She felt his lips move up her neck again, moving higher slowly, making sure to reach every patch of exposed skin that was offered. Feeling him nibbling at her earlobe, Garcia felt like she was about to die, or combust, whichever came first.

"This is my opinion on the whole situation," she heard a voice that sounded like it came from far, far away. It took her brain a few moments to catch up and realize that it was Morgan talking, or whispering, as the case may be.

"Huh?" she responded, needing a few moments to register that Morgan had stop his assault and was now kneeling in front of her on the bed.

Instead of answering right away, he grinned at her.

"Can you repeat what you just said? I might have not been my usual sharp-minded self."

"You probably got distracted," he teased.

"I sure did, because what I heard sounded like 'this is my opinion on the mess.' Or something like that," she explained, still not believing she'd heard correctly.

"Actually you heard right."

"I … how… why?" Penelope stuttered. _Great way of making conversation, Garcia_, she thought to herself, wondering how long it might take for her to actually form a coherent sentence again, after a kiss like that.

When Derek didn't say anything, she thought that maybe she should try forming a sentence, since he might not really get what she was trying to ask. Before she could try, he spoke.

"I guess.. in a lot of ways, our dear Elvis was right. Somehow. Alcohol probably encourages you to do thing you wouldn't really do with a sober and clear head. There … " he suddenly stopped, looking at Garcia as if to check whether it was safe to continue.

"There had always been … something between the two of us. And there is no way of denying it. We had chemistry that was simply through the roof," he went on, looking again at Penelope, who gave him more of a confused than encouraging look.

"A lot of the stuff I said last night to you, at the chapel, before, during and after our wedding, was probably just … my … I don't know. I guess I just realized something that I somehow knew for a long time, somewhere deep down, but never acknowledged. You are the closest to family I have in Virginia. I mean Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid and Rossi... they are as well, but you are… you are different. In a good way. I don't want to lose you."

"So you decided to marry me in order to not lose me?" Penelope asked with a grin, not sure if she'd gotten that right.

"I guess," Morgan shrugged.

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Hot Stuff. Not that I would ever leave you. If there is one who will leave, it is probably you, with your instincts for dangerous and life-threatening situations and how to get best into them. If you would stop risking your life, no one would ever lose anyone."

"That's my job, Baby Girl," Morgan said, defending himself.

"And where exactly does it state in your contract 'When there is an ambulance with a bomb, you are required to drive the ambulance yourself, all on your own, to a place where harm is reduced to a minimum'?"

"Somewhere at the end, I guess," he smiled, and got a laugh as response.

"If you would trust people, it would be so much easier sometimes," Garcia complained, which made him smile even wider.

"I trust you, isn't that enough?"

She shrugged her shoulders. After all, this answer _was_ more than enough for her.

"There was always something between the two of us. I never took it seriously, thought it was just some way to make this job a bit easier and lighter. At some point, I knew there was more to you and me than what I thought. You started growing on me, woman. I never thought to act on it, never thought it would work out to begin with. When I asked you out that one evening, when you were so mad at me for saying it was a good decision to not go out with Battle, I meant it. I didn't ask you as a friend to have a good night out, but as a date. Of course, you needed to play hard-to-get and turned me down…"

"I did not play hard-to-get. I was just mad at you," Garcia replied, taking in all the information she had gotten in the past few minutes.

Morgan rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, when I got the call saying you had been shot, I thought I'd really lost you. I wanted to kill Battle with my own two hands for doing that to my Baby Girl. But more importantly, I wanted to see you for myself and keep you safe. After we caught him, I was about to tell you how I felt. Kind of. And what did you do? You ran off with Lynch. Kevin Lynch. Of all people…"

"He was cute. And interested…"

"Cute? You found Kevin Lynch cute? That guy looked like his mother still dressed him. Maybe you meant pathetic??" he laughed, somehow a bit outraged. _How could anyone describe Lynch as cute?_

Garcia looked at Morgan for a moment, pouting. Of course Kevin was in no way any comparison to him. Morgan was hot, and gorgeous and god-like, with upper arms the size of Lynch's thighs. And he could kiss. Not that Lynch couldn't, but when Morgan kissed her, she forgot everything, including her own name. He kissed her like he meant it, giving her a feeling that she was the only thing on his mind and his only concern.

"He was cute in his own way," Penelope protested.

"Okay, let's agree on him being … special. How does that sound?" he asked, getting somewhat of a nod before continuing his story.

"Anyway, so you ran off with Lynch. This was the first time I saw you with a guy. I mean, serious with a guy. I know there had been others, but they kind of came, were in your life for a week or a month and then vanished. Lynch stayed. Way too long, in my opinion. And that's when I had to face the prospect of losing you. Throwing myself into work was a good distraction, not that it helped much since I was still calling you, flirting with you, playing along. The moment Emily told me you had split was the happiest in my life, I think," he said, without thinking, and realizing too late how that might have sounded.

"I mean, not that I wanted you to be unhappy, of course. Not that I would put my own happiness ahead of yours," he rushed to explain, relieved when he saw a smile displayed on her lips.

"I get what you mean," Derek heard her say.

"Well, that was two months ago. Back then, I decided I would get to you, make you mine and make sure I would never have to see you with another guy again. I just couldn't decide on how to go about that," he confessed, leaving her surprised. Never had she imagined that Derek Morgan was someone who would need a plan on how to conquer a woman. This guy was a born charmer, someone who just knew what to say, when and how to get what he wanted. And he needed to make up a plan on how to get to Penelope Garcia?

"I guess last night, in my state of being drunk, I found a way. The most literal way of making you mine. Dragging you down the aisle," he grinned at her.

She just laughed. She didn't know why. It was all just so … surreal. Five years of being in love with him and never thinking of getting anywhere, and all he needed was some kind of a dorky tech analyst to woo her for a few weeks to get Derek Morgan to realize what he wanted all along?

"And you told me that now because…?" she asked, looking at him again. She saw a few moments of doubt before he realized that she was playing him. She wanted him to say it.

"Baby, I'm a profiler. It is my job to know and understand _how_ people think and _what_ they think. That video … told me everything. Everything I needed to know. And much more," she heard him answer, without saying what she wanted to hear.

He bent his head slightly, letting his lips brush over hers. For a moment, she thought this would end up in another of these mind-blowing kisses, but his lips literally just brushed hers for a second or two before brushing over her cheek.

"I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear. She broke out into a smile that challenged Morgan's best trademark grin easily.

_He said it._ And he meant it, she could feel it. Not just _love_ like a sister, as she always had assumed he meant. But _love_ as in girlfriend. Not that they were at that stage yet, of course, although they _had_ gottenmarried last night.

He left her on the bed and walked over to the table with the papers they got from their Elvis priest. Bringing them back to her, he didn't say it, but she knew exactly what he thought.

It was up to her and what she wanted to do.

"You wouldn't mind staying married?" she asked, wondering how far he thought her possible reaction through.

"I have a feeling we would be heading that way anyway in a few years," he grinned.

She took the papers out of his hand and looked at them for a moment. Although she didn't look at him, Penelope could see him, out of the corner of her eye, looking slightly worried and tense. Not because he was afraid she might want to say yes to staying married, but because she might turn him down once again.

She took the documents in both hands … and ripped them apart, throwing the pieces carelessly next to the bed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't one be dating before getting married?" Penelope laughed.

"Well, as I already said earlier, I tend to do things differently." Morgan smiled down at her before sealing her lips with his. Lord, what his kisses did to her. If there was doubt or second guesses, they were gone the moment his lips met hers. It seemed like whenever his lips were on hers, her brain decided it was time for a break.

He softly pushed her back on the bed, pulling his t-shirt off himself before he joined her. His fingers moved over her body, trying to find skin they could touch. They moved under her tank top, pushing the fabric slowly upwards and over Penelope's head, throwing it somewhere behind him in the room.

"I believe I owe you a wedding night, Goddess…"

FIN


End file.
